


鏡子裡的她

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Edwina - Freeform, M/M, 女裝癖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: 我們一樣美麗。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 32





	鏡子裡的她

沒有任何人知道這些事。包括Eddy Chen曾偷偷光顧過好幾家女裝店，包括他的衣櫃裡塞了好幾件洋裝，也包括他的心裡其實住著一個叫作Edwina的女人。

他最喜歡那件白色的女式短版背心，在太陽底下透著光、輕薄又好看，貼在肌膚上像是被雲朵親吻著；那是他最美好的時光，沒有人看見、也沒有人能議論，房間裡的一小方天地是他整個世界中唯一擁有溫度的地方，角落的鏡子因為廉價而有些變形，鏡像輕微扭曲著，Eddy卻喜歡得不得了。

他喜歡站在鏡子前轉圈，喜歡和鏡子裡的人對話——那是Edwina，是他最好的朋友，也是他自己。Eddy並不認為自己是個女人，同時也不希望自己是個女人。要說這是一種叛逆嗎？也許是，也許不是。每個人總有那麼幾個小秘密，而這些小秘密之所以淪為秘密、肯定是因為某些緣由而無法被公諸於世——Eddy喜歡這種保密的緊張感，哪怕他一點兒也不認為穿女裝有什麼不對，就像女性也可以隨意穿戴褲裝、領帶，或者擦得油亮的皮鞋。

儘管如此，他仍然很樂意看著那些並不合理的批判和辱罵、並且親身挑戰它。這是一場遊戲，更是一記挑釁，而Edwina正是這場盛大的抗爭中最大的贏家，她承載著Eddy的歡愉、興奮、不安、以及後怕，所有被Eddy隱藏起來的情緒將被完完整整呈現在她臉上，用一抹唇邊烈焰的紅、在沒有人知道的地方悄悄爆發。

十九歲那一年，Eddy終於鼓起勇氣做了那個大膽的決定。他剛考上理想中的學校，背著他的小提琴踏進校園。這是繼Edwina之後他的第二場勝利，他決定和Edwina一起慶祝。  
他將女式貼身內衣穿在黑色襯衫裡。

鋼圈很緊，一整天Eddy都非常不舒服。他努力保持正常，卻還是有些呼吸困難——他坐得筆直，連帶著練琴時的音色都好了幾分，老師欣慰地拍拍他的肩，卻不想這個天資聰穎的亞洲男孩其實襯衫裡正穿著和雜誌上女模特兒一模一樣的紅色內衣。  
他帶著資優生的光環結束了兩堂課，沒有花費太多力氣就找到一間沒有人的琴房，Eddy背著琴竄進去，關上門還沒來得及開燈就癱軟在地上。他硬了，在他最夢寐以求的地方，像個變態一樣、在黑暗中硬了。

Edwina不知道那是汗水還是淚水，她的眼睛酸澀，肩膀也僵硬得很。她從背包裡翻出口紅，在嘴唇上胡亂塗抹，然後伸出雙手緊盯自己的指甲⋯⋯她聽見Eddy和自己道歉：抱歉啊，我是小提琴手，所以沒辦法擦指甲油。

Edwina搖搖頭，拿出琴架上肩上。  
沒關係的，Eddy。你看、我也是小提琴手，我也可以和你演奏一樣的曲子，是我和你一起完成了比賽、一起進入這個校園、一起獲得無數誇獎和肯定。沒有指甲油也沒關係的，我們比誰都要美麗。

燈被打開了，走進來的是一個戴著眼鏡的另一個亞洲男孩。  
Eddy還硬著，不敢轉過身去面對門口，只是僵硬在原地不得動彈。對方大概是被嚇到了，愣了幾秒才反應過來，急忙道歉：「Eddy？抱歉，我不曉得裡面有人。」  
Eddy鬆了口氣，回過頭，意料之中看見Brett的臉。那是Brett Yang，是Edwina之外、他唯一能稱得上朋友的人。他看過Eddy衣櫃裡那些裙子，也曉得Edwina的存在，如果這世上只有一個人能真正靠近Eddy，那麼無論是Eddy或者Edwina，都一致同意那必定是Brett。

Brett連忙將門關上：「我的老天，你怎麼了？」  
直到Brett抬手抹去他嘴角的口紅，Eddy才想起來自己現在的模樣有多可笑。他的雙眼微微紅腫，臉上沾著不協調的艷紅，下體甚至還勃起著。Brett沉下臉，輕輕抱住他，拍拍他的後背：「沒事了，Eddy，沒事了。」  
Eddy將他推開，有點不自在的向後退。

即使是Brett，他也總是不能適應過多的肢體接觸，那人手指傳來的熱度簡直燙得驚人，那會讓Eddy產生一種錯覺，一種他並不屬於這個世界的錯覺。  
他有資格被擁抱嗎？無庸置疑，答案必定是肯定的。Eddy明確知道這件事，可他不喜歡，他就是無法解釋為什麼。他只能接受Edwina的擁抱，在他的房間裡、在衣櫃旁、在鏡子前，他和Edwina是同一類人，精確地說，他和Edwina是同一個人；世界這麼大，如果不是百分之百信任，為什麼要輕易用雙臂守護另一個人的後背？又有誰真正能保護自己？

他哭了，而Brett吻了他。這不是他們第一次接吻，也不是Brett第一次見他被自己折磨到失去自我。Brett又一次抱住他，這次他摸到了他身上的內衣。  
Brett：「今天是Edwina嗎？」  
Eddy屈身，把頭靠在他的肩膀上：「是Edwina，也是Eddy。」  
Brett問他：「那麼，為什麼哭？」  
「不為什麼。」Eddy把琴放到一邊：「就像你也總不清楚為什麼要親我。」  
Brett把他的襯衫解開，摸上他的肩帶，誇獎道：「新買的嗎？很好看。」  
Eddy哭得更兇了，他用手背粗魯地抹去紅唇，被Brett伸手阻止：「我沒有騙你，也沒有為了安慰你隨便找話聊。這真的很適合你，很好看。」  
他抓過Eddy顫抖的手放到自己臉上蹭了蹭，兩人坐在地上，Brett先是替自己做了擴張，又將Eddy的褲子解開、伸手覆上Eddy已經有些疲軟的陰莖，擼動幾下後抱著他的脖子坐了上去。  
Eddy知道Brett很疼，但他沒有辦法控制自己。他抓著對方的肩膀，朝他細嫩的肌膚狠狠咬了一口，傷口滲出血絲，Brett卻笑了出來。他被操弄得連呻吟都斷斷續續的，笑著用手指把玩Eddy的碎髮，親他的嘴角，看他又爽又痛苦的表情，分不清自己究竟是誰，只得拋棄一切，在快感中蕩漾。

高潮前一刻，Eddy聽見Brett帶著哭腔抱緊自己，喊出Edwina的名字。那是第一次，他竟有些羨慕Edwina。

他脫下內衣，將它好好收到背包裡。  
Brett躺在一邊，偏過頭問他：「為什麼不穿了？」  
Eddy看著他，不發一語。

也許Edwina終其一生都只能住在鏡子裡，無關社會，無關輿論，也無關對與錯。她是他心裡最濃烈的一道紅色，曾經最痛、最難受、最無法抵抗，但也帶給他最至高無上的快樂和滿足。那是他的小秘密，一旦放她從鏡子裡出來，很多樂趣便再也不復存在，多年來建立起的堡壘也會在一夕之間瓦解。  
這場遊戲的風險很高，他隨時都有可能沉溺其中，被反噬和吞沒。但Eddy喜歡、並且需要這樣的威脅，他是一個冒險家，用最極端的手段保護Edwina的柔情蜜意，永遠將她圈在懷裡，做她最堅不可破的後盾。

Brett又給他一個擁抱，往地上扔了一件外套，最後自顧自地把Eddy的襯衫穿上。他打開琴房的門，在轉身之際告訴Eddy自己會在走廊盡頭等他，提醒他離開之前記得把臉洗乾淨。

在Brett套上襯衫之前，Eddy清楚看見他的手臂上充滿刀傷，有些甚至還沒結痂，輕微透著血水。

擁抱自己的，原來是那雙充滿傷口、卻又異常美麗的手嗎？

Eddy笑了，他終於知道Brett的吻是什麼意思。  
鏡子裡的她，從來就不曾孤單。

Fin.  
2020.02.09


End file.
